Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by PrincessDeja
Summary: One night,Derek decides to lose his virginity to a young prostitute named Jewel. When the new school year starts, Derek meets and falls for a student named Dahlia,unaware that she's the same girl from that motel room. Derek Haig/OC. SC,V,L
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.

Well, Derek is one of my favorite characters on Degrassi, and I was kinda disappointed that there are no love stories about him on this site. So, I decided to write one of my own. Enjoy!

Derek couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. It was a warm Saturday night, and he was cruising downtown, looking to release years of pent up sexual frustration. He never thought he would actually pay a hooker to sleep with him, but none of the girls at school wouldn't even look at him, let alone have sex with him. Besides, this beats sitting at home, looking at porn on the internet. As he drove further down, he saw a line of prostitutes standing on the street corner, looking for their next trick. One of them walked over to his car. She looked like Shamu stuffed in a hot pink mini dress, and her white stilettos looked 2 sizes to small. Before she could say anything, Derek quickly drove away. He was desperate, not crazy.

He continued to drive until one hooker caught his eye. She was average height, with flawless cocoa brown skin, high cheekbones, medium length, Shirley Temple-like curls, and bright, hazel eyes. She was wearing a short, white strapless dress that accentuated her dangerous curves, and matching white platform heels. She looked like a young Naomi Campbell. She also had a youthful look about her. Derek nodded his head in approval at her. _I definitely want her _he thought. He rolled down his window and motioned for the girl to come over.

"Hey, cutie. Are you looking for a good time." she asked as her full, glossy lips curved into a sexy smirk. /Derek felt himself grow hard at the sight of her.

"Absolutely." Derek said as he smirked back. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

"Well, it $50 for a just a blow job, $100 for straight sex. If you want both, it's $200." said the prostitute.

"Well I want the whole package." Derek said.

"Your wish is my command." The girl said as she got in Derek's car. "I'm Jewel, by the way."

"The name suits you." Derek said as they drove off. When they got to the motel, Jewel cut right to the chase. She began to unbuckle Derek's pants and started stroking him through his boxers. Her touch sent shock waves through his body. He let out a soft moan as Jewel took him into her mouth. She slowly twirled her tongue around the tip of his member, driving Derek crazy. She moved her head up and down and started to deep throat his thick, throbbing cock. Derek began to stroke her hair as she did this.

"Yeah, that's it, baby. Don't stop. It feels so good." he moaned. He jerked off from time to time, but it never gave him this kind of pleasure. Now he understood why men like it so much. This went on for about five minutes. Derek couldn't take it anymore and he exploded in Jewel's mouth, breathing heavily. Jewel smirked.

"So, I take it that you enjoyed that?" she asked coyly. Derek simply nodded. Jewel had to admit, she enjoyed it herself. She slowly stepped out of her white mini dress. She stood before Derek , nude except for her platform heels. _She looks even better naked! _Derek thought. As Jewel straddled him on the bed, Derek grew nervous.

"Is this your first time?" Jewel asked. This was new for her. All her other clients were experienced. Derek nodded slowly. Jewel couldn't help but smile. _He's actually kind of cute. _she thought.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll enjoy. I promise" Jewel said, smirking, making Derek get hard again. Jewel slid a condom onto his member and guided him into her slick walls. She rode him hard and fast. Derek began to moan loudly, and he grabbed Jewel's hips, slamming into her.

"Wow, you pick up fast." Jewel chuckled as she met Derek's rhythm. She moaned as he fucked her faster an harder with each stroke.

"Oh, god." He gasped as he climaxed, filling the condom with his sperm. He slowly pulled himself out of Jewel, who moaned softly.

"I have a confession to make." she said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You're the best client I had." Jewel said as she got dressed.

"Thanks." Derek said smiling, pulling up his pants. He gave her the money and dropped her off at the same corner he picked her up from. As he drove home, he couldn't help but grin. He just lost his virginity, and it was the best thing ever. He couldn't wait to tell Danny.

But little did he know, he and Jewel would cross paths again, in the most unexpected way.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter two

***This chapter title is based on the song "Take Me Away" by Fefe Dobson**

**Jewel got out of Derek's car and walked back to her spot on the street corner to wait for her pimp, Stackz, to give him her money. As she stood there waiting, she took a moment to reflect on her young life. One may wonder, what would possibly lead a beautiful, 17-year-old girl to sell her body for money? A girl her age should be out going to parties, having friends, and enjoying her high school years. But for Dahlia Moore, that was not the case.**

**Dahlia, better known to the streets as "Jewel" never had it easy. She was born to Brooke Moore, a prostitute and heroin addict. Her father was William Norwood III, better known as "Stackz". Brooke was a 16-year-old Dominican beauty, with copper skin, long, jet black hair, and captivating hazel eyes. She was a runaway, living on the streets of Toronto, when Stackz found her, and offered her a place to stay. She fell in love with him, and became pregnant with his child within three months. Brooke's love for Stackz made her blind to his faults. Women would constantly come into the home at all hours of the night, bringing him money and sometimes even sleeping with him. It was then that Brooke realized the man she loved was a pimp. When she confronted him about it, he fed her lies about how he needed to make money for the both of them, so they could have a better life, get married, and have a family. Brooke, naïve and lovesick, believed him. After giving birth to their daughter, Dahlia Rose Moore, Stackz approached Brooke and asked her to work for him, Brooke was hesitant, but desperate to please her man, she eventually agreed, and everything went downhill from there. Brooke soon began using drugs, starting with cocaine, and eventually to heroin. Tragically, Brooke became infected with AIDS after using a contaminated needled. After six agonizing months, she died, leaving Stackz without his sole breadwinner, and little Dahlia without a mother. When Dahlia turned 15, Stackz decided it was time to break her in and put her to work. One night, while Dahlia was in her room, doing homework, Stackz came in and sat down next to her. He began to rub his hand on the inside of her thigh and kiss her. When Dahlia realized what her father was doing, she tried to push him away, but he pushed her back on the bed and held her down. Dahlia kicked and scratched, but this only infuriated Stackz. He punched her, ripped off her underwear and forced himself inside his only daughter. The pain was excruciating, but she couldn't fight him off. He was way too strong for her. All she could do was cry. Stackz, the sick bastard, was the only one who was getting pleasure out of it. When he felt an orgasm building, he pulled out and shot cum all Dahlia's face and body. Without saying a word, he pulled up his pants and walked out of his daughter's bedroom and closed the door, leaving Dahlia sobbing and bleeding. When Stackz brought a client for Dahlia to sleep with, Dahlia refused, and her father beat her mercilessly.**

"**Look, bitch", he snarled as he punched and slapped his daughter, "you don't run shit here! You are going to go in that room and make my money like I taught, and if you ever get out of pocket with me again, I'll kill you!" That's all it took. Dahlia never defied Stackz again after that incident. When she went out on the stroll, she would take her mind to another place. It wouldn't be Dahlia who was sleeping with all those men, it would be Jewel.**

**After about 10 minutes of waiting, Stackz pulled up to the curb in a silver Escalade. He stepped out of the car wearing a black Armani suit, which suited his 6"1 frame, his dark brown bald head glistening in the light.**

"**So you got my money?" he asked. Dahlia pulled out the $200 that Derek gave her and handed it to her pimp. Stackz counted the money, nodding his head in approval.**

"**You did good, baby girl. You did good. Let's go home." he said as he led his daughter into the front seat of the car. As the drove, Dahlia didn't say a word. She just stared blankly ahead. **_**I got to get out of this life **_**she thought. She just didn't know how. Little did she know, however, her way out was coming sooner than she thought.**

**Ok, guys tell me what you think. ****PLEASE REVIEW**! Tell me what you like about it, and if there's something I can do to make the story better, tell me so.


	3. Chapter three

"So, was she hot?" Danny asked on the other line.

"Scorching hot. She looked like she could be a runway supermodel!" Derek bragged to his best friend. He was still on a high from his romp with Jewel. He never thought his first time would be so…. mind blowing.

"For real? What did she look like?" Danny asked, dying to know.

"She was average height, but she had long legs, chocolate skin, thick, juicy lips, and long, black hair. And her eyes were _gorgeous_!" Derek replied.

"Dude, I still can't believe you paid a _hooker_ to have sex with you." Danny said

"Me neither, but it was worth it." Derek said smirking.

"I bet it was." Danny chuckled. "Hey, I'm gonna hit the hay. See you at school, tomorrow?"

"You know it." Derek said, and they ended the conversation. As Derek laid back on his bed looking up at the ceiling, all he could think about was Jewel and how great their night was. He also had to remind himself that Jewel was a prostitute. _Dream on! She probably does that with different other guys every night. Why would you want someone like that? _he thought, disgusted with himself for even entertaining the thought that Jewel actually liked him. _But there's no harm in fantasizing about her. _he thought as he reached through his boxer and began to stroke himself erect. He then reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a jar of Vaseline. He put some in his hand and continued to beat himself off, thinking about Jewel and her brown, curvaceous figure, her lips around his throbbing member. As he felt an orgasm building, he stroked faster and harder. Soon, he covered his bed with hot, white liquid. _I'll wash the sheets tomorrow_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

It was whole new school year at Degrassi. The hallways were flooded with new students trying to find their way to their first class. Then you had the typical cliques: the jocks, the cheerleaders, the loners, and then the brainiacs. Degrassi also had a new principal, the"Shep", who transferred from Lakehurst. Danny and Derek were at their lockers when they saw a pretty girl walking down the hallway.

"Hottie at 3:00." Danny said, nudging Derek, who grinned. The girl on her way to her locker when she bumped into Mean Girl, Holly J. Sinclair, who was in her Power Squad uniform

"Watch where you're going, Curly Sue." she said nastily as the other cheerleaders snickered. Derek saw this and decided to go help her.

"Leave her alone, Sinclair." Derek spat. Holly J said nothing. She turned to the girl and said, "If I were you, I would watch my step. You don't want Holly J. Sinclair as your enemy." On that note, she and her cohorts walked away.

"Don't worry about her. She's a bitch to everybody. Try not to take it personal" Derek said, smiling. The girl looked up and smiled back, catching Derek off guard. She very pretty. She had flawless brown skin, shiny, black Shirley Temple curls, and full lips that were begging to be kissed, had a pretty nice body, too,with curves in all the right places. What really caught his attention was her bright, hazel eyes. _This girl looks awfully familiar. _he thought, but he quickly put that thought out of his mind. _Nah, it couldn't be. _

"So, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Derek asked. The girl shook her head.

"No, I've been here since grade 10." she said. "I mostly keep to myself. I don't have many friends."

"Well, I would like to be your friend. My name's Derek. Derek Haig." said Derek.

"My name's Dahlia. Dahlia Moore." the girl said, smiling.

"Well, Dahlia, may I walk you to class?" Derek asked.

"S-sure." said Dahlia.

"What class do you have?"

"English." said Dahlia.

"Cool. We have the same class." Derek said grin as they walked to class together. Dahlia was smiling, but on the inside overwhelmed with nerves. _Oh, my god! He's the guy from the other night!" _she thought. She decided to play it cool and hopefully Derek wouldn't catch on.

Hope you like! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, PEOPLE! I wanna hear what you have to say, good or bad!


	4. Chapter four

Well, I' m back, y'all! Sorry it's been so long! I've just been so busy with work and other things. But Enjoy!

*This chapter title is inspired by a song by James Taylor*

It was lunchtime, and Dahlia made her way to the cafeteria. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for a place to sit. Her eyes met Holly J's, who was sitting with her fellow Power Squad friends. Holly J sneered at Dahlia. _Fucking bitch. _Dahila thought. Then she saw Derek's table. Derek looked up at her and smiled, and motioned for her to come over. As Dahlia made her way to the table, she tripped and dropped her tray. Soon, everyone except Derek was laughing at her. She looked up and saw Holly J standing over her, smirking.

"Wow, new girl. You're always tripping over stuff. That's twice in one day." She said as her cronies snickered. Dahlia felt her face get hot. She wanted nothing more than to whip this bitch's ass, but she didn't want to get expelled on her first day. Derek pulled her up. "Are you okay?" he asked. Dahlia nodded as she got up. She shot Holly J a dirty look. _This shit ain't over, bitch! _She thought menacingly. Holly J just smirked and went back over to her table.

"Why is she such a bitch?" Dahila asked as she and Derek sat down.

"Maybe because she's the spawn of Satan." Derek said jokingly. Dahlia couldn't help but laugh.

"So Derek, who's the cutie?" said a stocky, long haired boy sitting across from them.

"Oops, where are my manners. Dahila, this is Bruce. And that's Johnny," he said motioning to a kid with stringy blonde hair and a trucker hat. "Guys, this is Dahlia."

"What's up?" said Bruce, nodding to Dahlia, then he turned his attention to Derek. "Hey, me and the guys are going to the Ravine tonight. Maybe you can bring your new friend along." He said suggestively.

"I'll have to check with my dad first." After saying that, Dahlia soon felt like a dork. _Why did I have to say that? _She thought.

"Cool." Said Bruce, smiling. Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

"So, what class do you have next?" Derek asked.

"Media Immersion." Dahlia replied.

"I have that class, too. Want to go together?" Derek asked, offering his hand. Dahlia nodded, smiling. She was beginning to like this boy more by the second. She just hoped that he didn't find out her secret.

"You'll like this class. Mr. Simpson is pretty cool." Derek added as they walked to class together. "So do you think you'll be able to come to the Ravine with me tonight?"

"I'll have to see if I don't have any plans. But I'll try to sneak away if I can." Dahlia said, knowing full well that Stackz will not let her go to hang out. All he cared about was getting his money. But, maybe she could find a away to sneak out without him knowing.

"Well, cool. Here's my number." Derek jotted down his number and gave it to Dahlia. "Just call me if you can make it, or if you just wanna talk."

"I'll do that." Dahlia said as they entered 's class.


	5. chapter five

**Afterschool**

Dahlia walked out of Degrassi and saw that her pimp was already parked in front, waiting for her. When she got in the car, she noticed that Candy, Stackz's bottom bitch was sitting in the front seat. Dahlia liked Candy. She became somewhat of a surrogate mother after Dahlia's mother died. Candy loved Dahlia like she was her own daughter, and knew she was a bright girl. She wanted more for Dahlia and secretly hoped that someday, she would get out of this lifestyle.

"Dahlia, when we get home, I want you to shower and get ready. You have clients coming over." Stackz said.

"Yes, Daddy." Dahlia replied meekly. _Clients? You mean I have to screw more than one? _She thought incredulously. She had never serviced more than one client at a time. But there's a first time for everything. She also hoped that she might somehow be able to sneak out tonight to meet Derek at the ravine. She couldn't understand why he would be interested in someone like her. She was pretty, yes, but she was also a prostitute. No guy in his right mind would want to get involved with someone like her. _But he didn't even recognize me from that night. _She thought.

When they arrived at the two story Victorian-style house, Dahlia did as her pimp/father asked. She took a hot shower, and when she entered her bedroom, she saw a red slinky dress laid out on the bed. After she put on the dress and the matching stilettos, Candy helped her with her hair and makeup.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Candy asked. She seemed to be the only one who cared about Dahlia's education.

"It was okay for the most part. There's this girl named Holly J Sinclair, and she's a real bitch." Dahlia said.

"She's just jealous of you, sweetie." Candy said. "But did you make any friends?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. His name's Derek, and he's really nice."

"Is he cute?" Candy asked.

"He's so cute. He even invited me to come hang out with his friends tonight, but that's not going to happen." Dahlia sighed.

"And why is that?"

"Candy, you know why. It will be a cold day in hell before Stackz will let me out to hang out with anyone, much less a boy, unless he's paying me." Candy knew Dahlia was right. Stackz had a very tight leash on his daughter. But Dahlia was a teenage girl, and needed to interact with people her age. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Dahlia, I think I know a way you'll be able to see this boy." She said.

"How?" Dahlia asked.

"I'll just tell Stackz you're putting in some 'overtime'".

"But you know he'll be expecting money when I come back." Dahlia said.

"You leave that part to me. Just have fun." Candy said as she hugged Dahlia.

After Dahlia got ready, she waited in the bedroom for her clients to arrive. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Stackz.

"Here she is, fellas. One of my best moneymakers." He said smirking. When Dahlia looked up and saw the men, she threw up in her mouth a little. They were identical twins, and looked like they were no older than 40. They were also both fat and sloppy. She knew she wouldn't be able to do this sober.

"Daddy, do you think you roll me a joint, or give me a drink?" she asked

"Say no more. I'll be right back." Stackz said and left the room About five minutes later, he came back with a rolled joint, and gave it to Dahlia.

"You make these men happy, you hear? They paid good money for you, so you better not mess this up." he warned before leaving the bedroom again, closing the door behind him.

After she was high, Dahlia got right down to business. She unbuckled one of the twin's pants and took them off, and saw that he was clearly aroused. When she took off his underwear, it took everything in her not to laugh. He couldn't have been more than four inches! She began to suck him off while the other twin masturbated. It only took three minutes for both of them to cum. _They are so pathetic. _Dahlia mused to herself. She stood before them and slowly began to strip for them. As she stood there, completely nude, she said, "Now, which one of you wants to go first?"

* * *

After she finished "working", Dahlia went to go take another shower. She felt so dirty after what she did with those two sleazy old men. _I can't go on like this. Something's got to give! _She thought as she washed herself. After her shower, she went to her room to begin getting ready for her date with Derek. There was a knock at the door. Stackz came into the room.

"Candy tells me that you're putting in some more work."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Well, just remember, it's $50 for a blow job, $100 for sex, $200 for both, you got that?" Stackz asked. Dahlia nodded.

"You did good, baby girl. You're my little gold mine." He said before leaving the room. Dahlia finished getting dressed. She put one a pair of Calvin Kline jeans, a blue Baby Phat top, and a pair of white and blue Jordans. Then she put on some mascara and clear lip gloss. After checking herself out in the mirror, she took her cell phone and called Derek.

"Hello." The voice on the other line said.

"May I speak to Derek?" Dahila said.

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"It's Dahlia."

"Hey! How are you?" Derek said, smiling through the phone.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you can meet me at the Dot so we can go to the ravine together." Dahlia said.

"Sure, what time?"

"In about 20 minutes."

"See you then." Derek said before hanging up. Her heart pounding, Dahlia snuck out her bedroom window, and headed to the Dot.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter six

Dahlia walked into the Dot, and saw Derek sitting alone at the table. Derek looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey! Glad you could make it. I thought you were gonna stand me up." He said jokingly. He looked her up and down, taking in her curvaceous figure, which was accentuated by the outfit she was wearing. He felt himself harden, and his face turned red. _I hope she doesn't notice _he thought. He got up and pulled a chair out for Dahlia to sit down. _He's such a gentleman _she thought. No one had ever been so nice to her, but then again, she's never been on a real date.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Someone said snottily. Dahlia looked up and saw Holly J wearing a Dot uniform and an apron. She couldn't help but snigger. Holly J caught on, but knew not to retaliate or else she would lose her job.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked in a overly nice voice.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Said Derek

Holly J turned to Dahlia and said, "And what will you have?"

"I'll have the same." Dahlia replied, and Derek smiled. Holly J scribbled down her order. Before she turned to walk away, Derek said, "And Holly J, try to keep the shake _in_ the cup." Holly J scowled and said nothing, and Derek and Dahlia both started laughing.

"I never expected Holly J to be working here. She seems like a spoiled brat." Dahlia said.

"Yeah, but enough about her. I want to know more about you. So, what do you do for fun?" Derek asked, eyeing Dahlia intently. Dahlia felt her insides turn. Stackz always had her out on the street corner, so she never had time for herself, or to do anything fun.

"I don't really do much. I'm kind of a homebody." Dahlia lied.

"Well maybe I need to get you out more." Derek said with a grin. "Do you have anything that you like? Favorite movies, or a favorite color?"

"Well, my favorite color is purple, and my favorite movies are "Friday the 13th" and "Nightmare on Elm Street". Dahlia replied.

"Ah, so you like horror movies? I'm scared of you!" Derek said jokingly. Dahlia smiled.

"So tell me about you, Derek." Dahlia said.

"Well, I'm on the football team, I'm kind of the class clown, and I'm adopted." He replied.

"So you never met your real parents?" Dahlia asked.

"Well, I don't know who my dad is, but my mom gave me up when I was born. What about you, do you live with your parents?" Derek asked. Dahlia felt like someone twisted her stomach. She didn't like to talk about her mom. Derek saw her hesitation. "Dahlia, you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Dahlia shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything. It's just that my mom…she's..dead. She died when I was six, so it's just me and my dad." Derek reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry." He said "If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" Dahlia hesitated for a moment. "She died of AIDS. She was a drug addict, and she caught the disease from using a dirty needle." She replied. She couldn't tell Derek that her mother was a prostitute, and that she's following in her footsteps, although unlike her mother, it was not by choice. Derek didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that Dahlia had endured so much pain in her young life, and could still manage to smile. He was starting to like her a lot more, and he respected her for being so up front. He knew it must have been hard for her to do. After they finished eating, they talked a little more. Dahlia looked at her phone, and saw that it was 10 o'clock. _I better be getting home!" _she thought.

"Derek, should we be heading to the Ravine?" Dahlia asked.

"Yeah, sure." Derek said, and they left the Dot together. But as Dahlia approached Derek's car, she felt a little uneasy, but did not let it show. She didn't want Derek to know that this is the same car he picked her up in when he paid her to have sex with him. As they were riding together, Dahlia stared out the window most of the time. When they arrived at the Ravine, Johnny and Bruce were already there. Dahlia looked around to survey her surroundings. She saw joints being passed around kids drinking.

"You're new to this aren't you?" Bruce asked. Dahlia simply nodded. If only he knew. Pot wasn't new to her since she smoked before turning a trick. She could never do a trick sober because when she was high, it was like wasn't her doing those things. Bruce handed her a beer, which she took, but didn't drink. She didn't want Derek to get a bad impression.

"Don't worry, I don't drink either." Derek said when Bruce and Johnny walked away. "I just pretend to be drunk" he said, and they both laughed. Derek and Dahlia decided to go for a walk to get away from all the noise. They continued to talk and get to know each other. Then suddenly, Derek's lips met hers. Dahlia quickly pulled away.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm really attracted to you, and I couldn't help it." Derek said.

"It's okay. I like you, too. I just don't want us to rush." Dahlia said.

"Well, I promise I won't rush you into anything that you're not ready for." Derek said, smiling. Dahlia was starting to like him a lot more. He was so respectful, but she wasn't used to that. Men never asked for her consent, or cared how she felt. After a couple hours, Derek took Dahlia home.

"I had a really good time tonight." said Derek.

"Me, too. See you at school. I"ll call you later." she said as she got out of Derek's car. When she made it to the house, she felt someone grab her arm and drag her to the side of the house.

"What the f-" she said as she spun around, and saw Candy standing in front of her, with a big wad of cash in her hand. Candy put the money in Dahlia's hand. "Take this. You know your daddy's going to expect money from you."

"Where did you get this?" Dahlia asked.

"Let's just say I had put in some extra work. Now hurry up and go in the house." Candy said, and Dahlia did as she was told. After she handed Stackz the money, she went to go take a shower. Afterwards, she went to her room and took her diary out of the nightstand. She began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a pretty good day today. I met this really nice guy at school. His name is Derek. I also made an enemy, and her name is Holly J. She's such a stuck up little bitch, and I wanted to whip her ass for tripping me at lunch today, but I didn't want to get in trouble on the first day of the school year. After school, Stackz brought two clients to my room. 40-year-old, fat ass twins. It was disgusting. I don't think they make water hot enough to wash away the dirtiness I felt. God, what did I do to deserve this life? I envy these girls out here, who have parents who love them and protect them. What do I get? A dead junkie whore mother, and a pimp father who puts his own daughter on the stroll. Sometimes, I just want to put a gun to my head and put myself out of my misery. But after meeting Derek, I feel like my life has meaning. But there's a problem: He was actually a client! I never thought I was going to see him again, and here he is at Degrassi! There's no way that I can tell him who and what I really am. He will never want me after that. Well anyway, I'm going to catch some z's. Good night._

Dahlia closed her diary and put it back in the nightstand. Then she turned out the lights, laid back on her bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hope you liked this chapter. Review please!


	7. Chapter seven

********Dahlia's Dream*********

_It was my 15__th__ birthday, and I was sitting on my bed, admiring the diamond tennis bracelet Daddy gave me a no more than an hour earlier at my party, which he threw for me. Candy bought me this gorgeous purple dress to wear for the party, and she did my hair and makeup. Everyone from my class came, and we had an awesome time, but it would have been so much more special if Mama were there, but I knew she was looking down at me. A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts about my mother, and Daddy walks in. His eyes are bloodshot, and there is a bit of white powder on the tip of his nose. He must have been hitting the coke again. He sits on the bed next to me, and helps me put the bracelet on my wrist._

"_So you like the present Daddy gave you, baby girl?" he asked, and I simply nodded. There was something in his eyes that was just not right. He starts to rub my thighs. What the hell is he doing?_

"_You know, you're a big girl now. Old enough to start working the family business." Daddy says. Is he suggesting what I think he is?He stands up and begins to unbutton his pants._

"_You're going to make a lot of money for me, but Daddy has to test his product first." Before I can say anything, he pushes me down on the bed and pins me there. I try to fight him off by scratching and hitting him, but that must have pissed him off, 'cause he punched me in the face. The next thing I know, he's forced his way inside me. It was as if someone poured acid in me, it was so painful. He put his hand over my mouth to stifle my screams, my pleads for him to stop. After what seems like an eternity, he pulls himself out of my and shoots hot white liquid on my face. He pulls his pants back up and without saying a word to me, he walks out of my room, leaving me to suffer in peace…_

Dahlia woke up in a cold sweat and looked at her clock, which read 7:15 am. "Shit! I'm gonna be late for school!" She said to herself as she got out of bed. As she was getting dressed, she couldn't get the memories of her rape out of her head. _I'm going to get the fuck out of here, or die trying! _She promised herself.


	8. Chapter eight

When Dahlia walked into Degrassi, she saw a note posted on her locker. It read:

_I had an awesome time last night. We should definitely hang out again. See you in class!_

_-Derek_

Smiling, Dahlia put the note in her purse, and opened the locker to get her stuff for her first class. When she closed the locker, she saw Derek standing in front of her, grinning. Dahlia jumped.

"Derek! Don't scare me like that!" she said as she playfully punched Derek in the arm.

"Hey that hurt!" Derek said, and the two of them walked to class together.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked as they walked towards Ms. Kwan's room.

"No, not really. Why?" Dahlia asked

"'Cause Peter is having a party at his place, and think it would be cool if we went together." Derek replied. Dahlia pondered for a moment. She wanted to go the party with Derek, but how will she able to leave the house without Stackz knowing? She didn't think she would be able to tell him that she was putting in extra work for him. It would be a little too suspicious.

"I don't know,but let me get back to you." Dahlia said, and they both went into the classroom and took their seats.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

As Dahlia was walking up the sidewalk, she noticed that Stackz's car wasn't in the driveway. _Maybe he's out scoring some rock._ Dahlia thought scornfully. Stackz went from snorting cocaine to smoking its deadlier derivative, crack. She entered the house and was heading to her bedroom when she heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. She peeked into it to see Candy bent over a toilet, vomiting.

"Candy? Is everything ok?" she asked. Candy looked up at her, wiping vomit from her chin.

"I'm pregnant, Dahlia." Candy replied. Dahlia felt her head spin. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"That's not funny, Candy." Dahlia said.

"I'm not laughing. I really am pregnant. I found out about 2 months ago." Said Candy.

"What? You knew this for 2 months and you didn't tell me?" cried Dahlia. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Candy was pregnant and she was the last to know!

"I wanted to figure out what I was going to do first! But I should have told you, and I'm sorry." Candy said.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Dahlia. She was afraid for Candy because if Stackz finds out, Candy will be leaving the house in a body bag.

"I know I don't want to kill my baby, but Stackz will kill me if he knew. You know how adamant he is about us using protection. But I think this is a sign that I should leave this life." Replied Candy.

"What do you mean?" asked Dahlia

"I mean I'm gonna quit. I'm gonna stop hooking. I already found my a place, and I'm leaving this house." Candy replied.

"But what about me? You're the only one I can talk to! You're only one that cares about me!" Dahlia cried.

"Which is why I want to take you with me." Candy said.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me. My new place has a second bedroom. I want you to have a normal life, and be a kid. This isn't a life you should be living, and I promised your mother that I would protect you. She didn't want you to follow the life she led. She wanted you to go to school and to make something of yourself, and that's what I want for you." Candy said, her eyes misty as she pulled Dahlia into a hug. Maybe this is the way out that she was looking for.

"But what if Stackz finds out? He'll try to hunt us down." Dahlia said.

"I promise you, that will never happen." Candy said. "Now, go pack your things. We don't have that much time before your daddy gets home." Dahlia did as she was told, and she went to go pack.

Hope you liked this chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	9. Chapter nine pt 1

****VALENTINES DAY, SIX MONTHS LATER*****

After moving in with Candy, Dahlia couldn't be happier. She no longer had to sell her body for her father, and she had a chance at a normal life as a teen. Even better, her relationship with Derek grew stronger with each moment they sent together. This startled Dahlia, because she never felt this strongly about anyone. She was falling in love, and Derek was falling for her. Even though she was happy, she was also afraid that he would find out about her past lifestyle. Would Derek still feel the same way about her if he knew that not only that she was prostitute, but that he was a client of hers?

Everyone had gone completely lovesick at Degrassi. There were couples holding hands as they walked to class together, and there were some making out by the lockers. As Dahlia approached her locker, she saw a long-stemmed red rose taped to it, along with a note. It read:

_I'll be thinking of you today, and I hope to see you tonight. _

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_-Derek_

Dahlia couldn't help but blush. No one had ever made feel this way. As she turned to walk to her class, she saw Holly J glaring at her.

"Well, if it isn't Curly Sue. I guess you feel special just because you got a rose." Holly J sneered.

"Well, at least someone liked me enough to get me one. What did _you _get for Valentine's Day?" Dahlia retorted, and a few onlookers giggled. Holly J said nothing she just glared and walked away.

"Don't worry about her. She's just mad because nobody likes her because of what she said about Mia on TV." Chante said.

"Anyway, Derek must really like you. I never thought he could be so romantic." Said Anya. Dahlia just smiled.

"Maybe we should put the two of you in for King and Queen." said Chante.

"Maybe you should." Dahlia said, and the three of them walked to class together. When they walked into Mr. Perrino's class, Dahlia sat next to Derek.

"Thanks you for the rose. It was really sweet of you." she said.

"Not as sweet as you." Derek said smiling, and Dahlia could've swore she felt her heart stop.

"So, are we still on for the dance tonight?" Derek asked.

"Of course we are, silly." Dahlia said. But before she could say anything else, they were interrupted by Mr. Perrino.

"Mr. Haig, Ms. Moore." I don't mean to intrude on your love connection, but please pay attention." Mr. Perrino said, as the whole class laughed, causing both Dahlia and Derek to blush.

*LATER THAT EVENING*

" Oh, just look at you! Strike a pose for me." Candy said as she was snapping pictures of Dahlia. This was her first dance, and she was so excited, but also nervous. She looked fierce in a purple halter dress with matching heels, and her curly hair was in an elegant updo. Her makeup looked as if she came out of a beauty parlor, for it was flawless.

"If only your mother can see you now." Candy said as she snapped one last picture. "You look so beautiful." Dahlia just smiled. Just then, she heard a knock at the door. Candy went to go answer it, and it was Derek, holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked handsome in a black suit with a red tie. Derek handed the flowers to Dahlia and kissed her on the cheek, making Dahlia blush.

"Let me get another picture before you go." Candy said, and Derek put his arm around Dahlia, and they both smiled as Candy snap one last picture.

"Well, have fun you two, but not too much fun, if you know what I mean." Candy said with a wink.

"Candy!" Dahlia said, blushing.

"Oh, please. I was your age once, you know." Candy said as Dahlia and Derek walked out, hand in hand.

"You look beautiful." Derek said, looking into Dahlia's eyes.

"Thank you." Dahlia said.

"Your carriage awaits, madam." Derek said opening the passenger side of the car, and Dahlia got in the car. Derek got into the car, and they drove off to the dance.

Ok, I hope you liked this one. I plan to put a sex scene with Derek and Dahlia in the next chapter, so be ready…..REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter nine pt 2

""*AT THE DANCE*

When Dahlia and Derek walked into the gym together, all eyes were on them. The girls were envious of how beautiful Dahlia looked, and most of the guys were drooling over Dahlia and couldn't comprehend how a dork like Derek could snag a hot girl like her. When Derek saw how the guys were looking at her, he put his arm around his date and gave the guys a look that said _Yeah, she's with me. Get over it. _

"Why is everybody staring at me?" Dahlia said in a low voice.

"Because you're gorgeous." Derek said, making Dahlia blush. When they found a table, Derek pulled out a chair and allowed Dahlia to sit down. Then Chante came over to them with the ballots for King and Queen.

"Hey Chante." Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, you look amazing. Where did you get that dress?" Chante asked

"Oh, I ordered it online." Dahlia replied.

"Awesome." Chante said as she handed Dahlia and Derek a ballot. Dahlia was shocked to see that both hers and Derek's names were on it.

"Derek, our names are on here." Dahlia whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Derek said.

"So who should we vote for?" Dahlia asked.

"Ourselves, of course." Derek said.

"Don't you think that's a little conceited?" Dahlia asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"No, to hell with false modesty." Derek laughed as he picked up a pen and put a check next to their names, and Dahlia did the same, and handed the ballots to Chante.

"Well, good luck, you two." Chante said before walking off.

About a half an hour later, Principal Shephard got on stage to announce the winners.

"Our King of Hearts is…..DEREK HAIG!" Shep shouted as everyone applauded. Derek gave Bruce a high five as he made his way up the stage. Sav put the crown on his head and put the cape on him.

"And our Queen is…ready for this…DAHLIA MOORE!"

The entire gym roared with applause and cheers as Dahlia's name was announced. Well, everyone except Holly J, who was sulking alone in a corner. Chante put the tiara on Dahlia's head, gave her a scepter, and a bouquet of roses. Derek leaned over and kissed Dahlia full on the lips, which gained a lot of catcalls and applause. Shortly after, they shared their first dance, and got their pictures taken for the yearbook. After the dance, Derek had a surprise planned for Dahlia.

"Where are you taking me?" Dahlia asked as they were riding in the car.

"You'll see." Derek said, and shortly they pulled up at a hotel. Derek got them a room, and when they got there, Derek put his hands over Dahlia's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Dahlia asked.

"Just wait." Was all Derek said. When he opened the door, he removed his hands. The room was decorated with candles lit, and rose petals scattered all over the bed. Dahlia felt her heart skip a beat.

"Derek." She breathed. "This is beautiful." Derek turned to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're beautiful." And with that, he kissed her with all the passion that he could muster. Dahlia returned with just as much passion, moving her hands up and down Derek's chest. Derek took off his tux and Dahlia unbuttoned his shirt. Derek slowly slipped off Dahlia's dress and let it fall to the floor. Derek stepped back and took a marveled at Dahlia's heavenly body, curves and all, and he began to harden. He moved forward and kissed Dahlia, and with his hand at her back, he laid her on the bed, kissing her neck and collarbone. Dahlia felt as if she was about to burst. No man had ever made her feel this good. Derek reached down and began to stroke Dahlia, feeling her warmth and wetness, still kissing her neck. He moved down to her breasts, and began sucking on them,causing Dahlia to moan uncontrollably. As Dahlia was on the verge of orgasm, Derek removed the rest of his clothing, his erection positioned at her entrance. Dahlia took a deep breath.

"Is this your first time?" Derek asked. Dahlia shook her head. "Does that bother you?" she asked. Inside, she silently cursed her father for robbing her of her innocence.

"Of course not." Derek said, as he leaned down and kissed Dahlia. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you're not ready, I understand." Dahlia smiled slyly.

"I take that as a yes then." Derek said, smirking, and he entered Dahlia slowly. Dahlia let out a loud moan as Derek slowly thrust in and out of her. Dahlia clutched Derek's shoulders, holding on for dear life as she moved up and down on Derek's long, thick cock. Derek was in heaven as he felt Dahlia's warm walls squeezing his member. No longer able to hold back, he grabbed Dahlia's waist and began to thrust harder and faster, making Dahlia scream.

"OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA CUM!" She shouted as she was on the verge of a climax.

"Me, too, baby. I'm cumming, too" Derek moaned, and not before long, he exploded inside of her, panting. Derek collapsed next to Dahlia, and pulled her close to him, his green eyes looking into her hazel ones.

"I love you." he whispered, his face an inch from hers. Dahlia felt her heart swell as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you, too." She said. Derek wiped away her tears, and kissed her lovingly, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. _This was better than the first time. _Dahlia thought before she drifted off.

Ok, I'm not that good at sex scenes, but I think it was pretty good. REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter ten

Hello, everyone! I am so sorry it has been so long since I've updated but I've just been so busy with my job. But here's yet another chapter! Enjoy

***The Morning After*** Dahlia woke up cuddled in Derek's arms. She was still on a high on the events of the night before. It was the most wonderful feeling. Even though it wasn't the first time she and Derek had sex, it was the first time they made love. No man had ever loved her, not even her own father. She had found true love for the first time in her life, she would never want to lose that feeling. But she still had a dilemma: even though she knew Derek loved her, would he still feel that way if he knew the truth about her past? Even though she stopped hooking, Derek was a client of hers. Dahlia, thoughts were interrupted by Derek's lips on hers. "Good morning, beautiful." Derek said, looking deep into Dahlia's eyes, causing her heart to skip a beat. "Good Morning." Dahlia replied. "Derek, last night was so wonderful. No one had ever done something like that for me.". "I know. I never felt this way about anyone. Do you want to know a secret?" Derek asked. "What?" Asked Dahlia. "You're my first girlfriend.". "Really" Dahlia asked. Derek nodded, and Dahlia smiled at him, but on the inside she felt like shit. _Great, so Derek's first girlfriend is an ex-whore _she thought. There's no way she can tell him now. "Hey what are you thinking about?" Derek asked. "Nothing. Just how much I love you." Dahlia said. Derek smirked and said, " I love you too. Do you want to know what I'm thinking about right now?". "What?" Dahlia asked. "This" and with that, Derek kissed Dahlia passionately. Dahlia responded by kissing back and stroking Derek until he became hard. She began kissing his stomach and made her way down to his member, and took him in her mouth, making him moan. She then began twirling her tongue around the tip of his cock, while massaging his balls at the same time. "Baby, that feels so good. I love you so much." He moaned while gently stroking Dahlia's hair. Dahlia continued to suck and lick his cock until he couldn't take it anymore, and he flipped Dahlia over on her stomach and entered her. He thrust hard and fast inside of her, making her scream. After about an hour, they climaxed, Derek collapsing on top of Dahlia. "I love you." He said softly. "I love you, too." Dahlia replied. " So how much energy you got left?" She said coyly. Derek smirked. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?" He asked. "Don't get cocky." Dahlia said jokingly. She straddled him, getting ready for round two.


	12. Chapter eleven

******Two Months Later******* Dahlia was bent over the toilet, vomiting her insides out. This had been going on for the past two months. She was moody, constantly tired, and the smell of the food in the cafeteria made her nauseated. To top things off, her period was way late! Deep down, Dahlia knew that she was pregnant, but she didn't want to believe it. She was only seventeen years old and still in high school. _But how could I be pregnant? Derek and I were always careful! _She thought to herself, but then she thought back to the night of the Sweetheart Dance. They didn't use protection that night. They were caught up in the moment. Dahlia cursed herself for being so irresponsible. How was she going to tell Derek? _Calm down, girl. You don't even know for sure yet. Just go to the clinic and take a test. _She reasoned. But it was as if Candy had read her mind. "Ok, Dahlia, go put your jacket on. We're going to the doctor." Said Candy, who was standing in the doorway, with her one month old daughter, Zara in her arms. "Candy, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor." Dahlia said, trying to convince Candy. "Dahlia, I have a baby, so I know the signs when I see them. You've been walking around complaining about your breasts being sore, you've been having psycho mood swings, and you've been throwing up for the past two months. So don't think you can fool me. Now, go get your jacket. We're going." Candy ordered. Dahlia did as she was told. *At The Clinic* Dahlia thought she was in a nightmare that she hoped she would wake up from. When the doctor told her the results, she completely zoned out. She could hear the doctor's lips moving, but she could hear no sound. "Positive?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes, Miss Moore. You are about 12 weeks along. Have you told the father?" The doctor asked. Dahlia shook her head no. "Well, I think you should know your options." The doctor began, but Dahlia cut him off. "I'm keeping it." Dahlia said. Candy nodded in understanding. "Very well. Your next appoint will be in four weeks." The doctor said as he led Dahlia out of the exam roon. In the car on the way home, Dahlia sent Derek a text. _Derek, meet me at my place. We need to talk. _***About Twenty Minutes Later*** When they got to the house, Derek was already there. Dahlia got out the car, her eyes red, crying. "Baby Doll, what's wrong?" Derek asked, his face full of concern. Candy led them inside the house. "I'll leave you two to talk." She said before going to Zara's room to feed her. Derek turned to Dahlia, and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. Even though she was upset, Derek's eyes still made Dahlia's heart melt. "Dahlia, please tell me what's going on?" Derek asked, anxious. "I don't want you to be mad at me." Dahlia said through her tears. "Dahlia, listen to me. There is nothing that you can say that will ever make me mad at you. So tell me." Said Derek. Dahlia took a deep breath and said," I'm pregnant." Derek's eyes grew wide. "How is that possible? I always used a condom!" He said. "Not always, Derek. Remember the night of the dance? Our first time?" Dahlia replied. Derek took a moment to think, and then it hit him. They _didn't _use protection that night. "Shit! This is all my fault! You wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me." Derek said with his head in his hands. Dahlia put her hand on his shoulder, to comfort him. "Derek, it takes two, so it's just as much my fault as it is yours." Dahlia said. "So what do you want to do?" Derek asked. "I want to keep it. I don't think I could live with myself if I got an abortion." Dahlia said. "Please, whatever you do, don't give it up for adoption!" Derek pleaded. Dahlia knew that Derek's own mother put him up for adoption, and that it was still painful for him. "Derek, I would never do that." She said. "I want our baby to grow up with both its parents. I want him or her to know that even though he or she wasn't planned, he, or she is loved and wanted." Derek said. Dahlia smiled. "So what are you saying?" Dahlia asked. Derek stood up and got down on one knee in front of Dahlia, who began to cry again. "I know we're only seventeen, and no where near ready for this, but what I do know is that I love you with all my heart, and I love the child that we created. I want you and only you, and I want us to be a family. Dahlia Rose Moore, will you marry me?" Dahlia felt her heart swell. She loved Derek more than anything, and wanted nothing more than to marry him. "Yes!" She cried, and Derek got up and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Little did they know, however, was that they were being watched, and their happiness would be short-lived.


	13. Chapter twelve

While Dahlia and Derek embraced after the proposal, a man in a white windowless van was snapping photos of the happy couple. It seems that when Stackz had realized that Candy and Dahlia had took off, he hired a private investigator to track them down. Just when they thought they were safe, they had been under surveillance for the past eight months. There would be a cold day in hell before Stackz let his top moneymaker get away. He didn't really care about Candy too much anymore, since he had a new bottom bitch, and now that she had a child, she was no use to him anymore. Still, he had to get Candy out of the picture so that Dahlia would be easier to get to. The man finished taking the pictures and went to take them to Stackz, who was furious to learn that Dahlia was pregnant. _That bitch has been giving it up for free! And she got knocked up by him! _He thought angrily. But he could remedy that situation as soon as she's back under his thumb, and in his bed. Now he just needs to get rid of Candy... ******A Week Later****** Dahlia had got out of school for the day, and Derek was going to take her home. So far, nobody at Degrassi knew about Dahlia's pregnancy, but they did know about the engagment, and they were happy for the couple...well, everyone except Holly J of course. But the wedding was a long way away, since Candy made them promise not to make any wedding plans until after they turned 18, and after they leave high school. When they pulled up to the house, Dahlia sensed something wasn't right, since the door was cracked. With caution, Derek and Dahlia entered the house. _Something's really off here. _Dahlia thought. There was no baby crying, and there was an eerie feeling in the house. But when Dahlia went into Candy's room, nothing prepared her for the sight that she was about to see. Dahlia let out a blood curdling scream. Derek ran to where Dahlia was standing, her hands over her mouth, sobbing. Derek stared in horror as he saw Candy's decapitated body, in a large pool of blood. What was worse was that baby Zara was no where to be found... *************************************** Sorry that it's so short, and please don't hate me for killing Candy off


	14. Chapter thirteen part 1

_Dear Diary, I can't believe Candy is dead. She was the only one in this world who truly cared for me. Until I met Derek. The past eight months I spent with him have been nothing short of wonderful. He is the most thoughtful, kind, and most romantic person I have ever met. Not to mention that he is fantastic in bed! :) I guess that's why I'm knocked up now. But anyway, I am so worried about Zara. I know my bastard father is the one who did this. If he didn't kill Candy himself, he hired someone to do it. I just hope Zara is okay- _Dahlia heard a knock on the bedroom door and quickly shut her journal. Derek walked in. "Hey, Mom says dinner's ready." He said. He saw the look of sadness on Dahlia's face and walked over to her, sitting on the bed next to her. "You still worried about Zara?" He asked. Dahlia nodded. "Don't worry, they'll find her, and they'll nail the bastard that did this. But don't stress yourself out. It's not good for the baby." Derek kissed Dahlia's forehead. "Let's go downstairs. You need to eat." He said and they both headed downstairs. When they got there, everyone was already eating. "Dahlia, glad you could make it down." Sherry, Derek's mother said, smiling. After Candy's murder, it was no longer safe for Dahlia to stay at the house, so Derek's parents allowed her to move in with them. After all, she was their future daughter-in-law, and was carrying their first grandchild, and they were concerned for her well-being."Eat up, dear." Sherry said, giving her a plate of meatloaf, mash potatoes, and squash. "You're eating for two, remember?" Dahlia nodded and did as she was asked. "So, when are you guys going to tie the knot?" Amanda, Derek's older sister asked. "After we graduate." Derek replied, smiling over at Dahlia, who smiled back. "Well, you know, since it will be in the summer, I think a beach wedding will be perfect." Sherry said, and she turned to Dahlia. "What do you think?" Dahlia nodded, but couldn't talk with her mouth full. After dinner, Derek decided to go to bed early. When he got to his room, he saw Dahlia's journal. He knew he shouldn't invade her privacy, but curiousity got the best of him, so he walked over to the purple book and began to read. As he was reading, it was like he could hear Dahlia's voice narrating the pages, and then he found the page about the rape. His blood began to boil. He couldn't comprehend how a father could do that to his own child. But the worst was saved for last: _ I envy these girls out here, who have parents who love them and protect them. What do I get? A dead junkie whore mother, and a pimp father who puts his own daughter on the stroll. Sometimes, I just want to put a gun to my head and put myself out of my misery. But after meeting Derek, I feel like my life has meaning. But there's a problem: He was actually a client! I never thought I was going to see him again, and here he is at Degrassi! There's no way that I can tell him who and what I really am. He will never want me after that. _Derek closed the journal, feeling sick to his stomach,his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't read anymore. The girl he loved, his fiance and the mother of his child was actually a prostitute! What was worse was that he was one of her tricks! He had to confront her. Suddenly he heard Dahlia coming up the stairs. When Dahlia came to the room, her heart felt as it was going to jump out of her chest when she saw Derek holding her journal, with tears in his eyes. " So when were you going to tell me?" Derek demanded. Dahlia knew she had some explaining to do. _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	15. Chapter thirteen part 2

"Well?" Derek demanded again."How long were you going to keep this from me?" Dahlia hesitated. She knew he was going to find out eventually, but she'd hoped that she would be the one to tell him. She didn't think he'd actually read her journal! But right now, Derek had every right to be angry. They promised each other that they would always be honest with each other, and she had broken that promise. "Derek, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to look at me differently. You have to understand that I didn't _want _to do those things! He forced me!" Dahlia cried. Derek said nothing. He knew Dahlia was telling the truth. He read it for himself, and his anger was directed more at Stackz, not at Dahlia. He was just hurt that she kept it from him. It would have been a lot to adjust, but he would have understood. It wasn't her fault. "Dahlia, I love you, no matter what you did in the past. I just wish that you would have told me. I just can't believe that someone would do that to their own daughter!" Derek replied. Dahlia broke down in tears, and Derek went to console. He had to be careful not to upset her, for the baby's sake."Derek, I'm so sorry." Dahlia sobbed into Derek's shoulder. Derek kissed her head and stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. We'll get through this." He tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. "I love you." Dahlia felt her heart ache. She loved Derek with all of her heart, and knew that Derek loved her, but in her heart there was no way that they could ever work, now that Derek knew the truth. Even though he was understanding and didn't hold it against her, what if his family found out? Or his friends? She didn't want Derek to suffer that kind of humiliation and shame. She loved him too much. "Derek, I love you too." She replied. With that, they went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. ***The Next Day*** Another day of school had ended, and Derek had come home. Dahlia had told him she wasn't feeling well, so she stayed home. "Babe?" He called upstairs, but received no response. _Maybe she's asleep _he thought as he headed up the stairs to go check on her. When he got to the room, he was shocked to discover that all of Dahlia's things were gone. All was left was a note, with Dahlia's engagement ring on top of it. _Derek, my love, I know that it will break your heart for you to read this, but I have to do this. But just know that it is not because I don't love you. I have never loved any man as much as I loved you. Not even my own father. You are the most wonderful man that I have ever met, but I don't deserve you. Girls like me don't deserve happiness. We deserve to suffer and be alone. I can't bear to put you through the humiliation of your family or friends knowing that your fiancee was a prostitute. I love you way too much. I know it hurts now, and it will take some time, but you will realize that it was for the best. Don't worry, our baby will be fine. But __**do not **__try to find us. It's better this way. I will always love you. -Dahlia. _Derek tried his hardest to hold the tears inside, but he couldn't. He sat on the bed with his face in his hands and cried. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Dahlia, and she broke his heart. But he was not going to give up on them. _Dahlia, I'm going to find you, so we can be a family, as it should be! _He thought to himself.


	16. Chapter fourteen

***That Night*** Dahlia had been wondering around the city for the past three hours, with her suitcase in hand, looking for a place to go. She didn't know where, but anywhere that Derek or Stackz wouldn't find her. Writing Derek that letter was the hardest thing she had ever done, but it had to be done. She knew his parents wouldn't approve of Derek marrying her if they knew her past. And his friends would never let him live it down. She couldn't put him through that kind of humiliation and heartache. Dahlia sat on a nearby park bench, placing her hand on her stomach. Even though she was only two months pregnant, she was already growing attached to her baby. Their baby. Suddenly, it hit her. It was more than just her and Derek. If she left, she would be robbing her child of its father. _How could I be so selfish? _She thought. She didn't want her child to grow up without both its parents. She knew her baby would have a father who would love and care for him or her. He would never abuse their child, like Dahlia's father had done to her. And on top of that, Derek had accepted her, knowing her past life as a prostitute. He still wanted to be with her. Dahlia decided right then and there that it was time to stop running. She got up, picked up her suitcase, and proceeded to head back to Derek's house, and to apologize for hurting him. As she was walking, however, she didn't notice that she was being followed. Suddenly, she is struck in the back of her head, and blacks out..


	17. Chapter fifteen

Dahlia was awakened by a splash of ice cold water on her face.

"Wake up, bitch." a voice hissed. It was a voice Dahlia knew all too well, and hoped to never hear again: Stackz. The back of Dahlia's head was throbbing from the blow.

"Did you really think you could get away from me? Did you really think that I was going let you, my top moneymaker, go? For you to be giving up the pussy for free? And you let him knock you up?" Stackz spat, kicking Dahlia in the stomach. Dahlia screamed in pain, clutching her stomach, praying that she doesn't lose her child. But Stackz was not done with her yet.

"No, bitch. You are mine until the day you die. You are going to take your ass back on that stroll and make my money. But first, I am going to have some fun." Stackz goes to the stove and gets a branding iron. He walks over to Dahlia and rips off her shirt. When the branding iron made contact with Dahlia's back, she let out an earth-shattering scream...

***Meanwhile, at the Haig residence***

"She was _what_?" cried Sherry. Derek had just told his family about Dahlia's past, and as expected, they were not happy.

"Nevermind that, what the hell were you thinking paying for sex?" Charles, Derek's father, demanded.

"I was desperate, okay? And that's not the point. She was forced to sell herself!" Derek said, thrusting Dahlia's journal into Sherry's hands. Dahlia apparently forgot it while she was packing.

"What's this?" Sherry asked.

"It's Dahlia's journal. Read for yourself." Derek said. H hoped his parents would understand that Dahlia never wanted to sell her body, she was forced into it by her own father. Sherry began to read. Soon, tears began to fill Sherry's eyes. She had misjudged Dahlia, and now she's missing, along with her grandchild. She handed the journal to Charles, who read it, and like Derek, his blood bolied when he read about Dahlia's rape.

"That sick bastard!" he spat.

"Charles, we have to find her, and our grandchild!" cried Sherry.

"We have to go to the police. Maybe if we put the word out, we will have a better chance of finding her." said Amanda. The rest nodded in agreement. The next day, they went to the police station and filed a missing persons report. An alert was also put on the news, and a search party was organized. The students and teachers at Degrassi joined the search party, including Holly J, except her intentions were not pure. She only joined the search party with the hope that they might turn up on Dahlia's dead body.

" You know, it's better that we don't find her. Who needs a hooker at our school anyway?" she sneered.

"Holly J, shut up!" spat Chante. Derek face began to turn red, but tried to keep cool and ignore her.

"Hey, I'm thinking about the school's well being. Who knows how many diseases she spread. If she's dead, we don't have to worry about another whore being brought into the world." Holly J retorted. Derek had heard enough. Ripping on Dahlia was bad enough, but wishing death on his unborn child was going too far. He went over to Holly J, hand raised, ready to strike her, when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Derek Alexander Haig! You know better than to hit a girl!" It was Sherry. Holly J smirked.

"Yeah, you better listen to your mommy." she sneered.

"Allow me." Sherry said, and with that, she punched Holly J square in the eye. The rest of the search party stared in amazement, some in admiration.

"Listen, you little bitch. If you say one more thing against my futute daughter-in-law , or my future grandchild, and someone will find _you _dead!" she hissed. Holly J stood, one eye wide, and holding the other in pain, but said nothing. Chante secretly gave a high five to Sherry, and they continued with their search party. Derek calmed down, but deep down he was scared. He hoped nothing happened to Dahlia, or the baby. _Hold on, Dahlia. I' m coming for you. _he thought.


	18. Chapter sixteen

Dahlia laid on the basement floor, half naked, and in pain. After torturing her, Stack had repeatedly raped and sodomized her. Dahlia ran her fingers over her lower back, where "Property of Stackz had been branded into her flesh, and winced at the pain. Dahlia curled into a fetal position and wept for her mother, Candy, and Derek. Dahlia felt this was all her fault. If she had not been so scared, and had she not left, she wouldn't be locked in Stackz's basement. Her thoughts were interrupted by a baby's cries, and footsteps. Stackz came downstairs with a blond haired woman, who was holding a baby in her arms. Dahlia looked up and realized that the baby was Zara, alive and well.

"Goldie, get her cleaned up and dressed. We got a clients coming for her." Stackz said the woman, who simply nodded.

"No." Dahlia said, who was still weak due to the torture, and starvation.

"The fuck you just say?" Stacks spat, glaring at Dahlia._Did this ho forget who she was talking to? _

_"_I'm not doing it." Dahlia replied. Stackz went over to Dahlia and punched her square in the mouth, splitting her lip.

"Bitch, you must have forgot how things are done around here. I own your ass, and you will do what the fuck I tell you to do. Because if you don't, I will smash that baby's head against the fucking wall!" Dahlia looked. at Zara and became terrified. She knew Stackz didn't make idle threats. He was serious. She knew she had to comply.

"Yes, daddy." she said.

"That's my baby girl. Just be a good little bitch, and we won't have any problems?" then he turned to Goldie. "Have her ready in 30 minutes." he said as he took Zara and went back upstairs. Goldie put Dahlia in the basement shower to get her cleaned up. Afterwards, she started getting her dressed and dolled up, like Candy used to do.

"I can't believe I'm doing this shit again." Dahlia said scornfully. Goldie said nothing. She knew it was wrong for a young girl to be exploited like this, but she was afraid of Stackz. Stackz had used Candy's as a warning not to cross him. After 30 minutes have passed, Stackz came back downstairs.

"Yo, is she ready?" he demanded. Goldie nodded.

"Alright, let's get this money." Stackz said as he went back upstairs to get Dahlia's clients. Ten minutes later, he comes back to the basement with non other than Danny. Dahlia stared in shock, hoping Stackz wouldn't catch on. _What the hell is he doing here? _

"You know the drill, girl. You have an hour, You better not fuck this up." Stackz warned before he went back upstairs and closed the door.

"Danny, what the hell is going on?" Dahlia asked.

"I'm going to help get you out of here." Danny replied, prying open a window.

"Where's Derek?"

"I'm right here." a voice said. Dahlia, turned to see Derek coming through the basement window. Derek rushed to embrace her, crying, and holding her tight.

"Derek, how did you find me?" Dahlia asked.

"There's not much time to explain. We have to get you out of here now. The cops are outside.." Danny said.

"Is this a sting operation?" Derek nodded.

"The cops have been watching his ass for months, and when they realized you were missing, and that you were his daughter, they put two and two together." Derek replied.

"Derek, I'm so sorry. I never meant to drag you into this." Dahlia said, tears in her eyes. Derek put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now." Derek leaned in to kiss her, but they were interrupted by footsteps. It was Goldie.

"Jewel, what the hell is going on here" she demanded. When her eyes fell upon Derek, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god." she said, with tears in her eyes. Dahlia looked at Derek, confused. Derek looked up at Goldie, and it hit him. This was his birth mother.

"Do you guys know each other?" Dahlia asked.

"I gave up him up for adoption when he was a baby. This is my son." Goldie replied. Dahlia grew wide eyed.

"Your son?" she asked. Goldie nodded.

" When I was 14, I was being abused by my parents, so I ran away. Stackz, found me on the streets and gave me a place to stay. He told me he was a "talent agent",and could help me be a model, and kept telling my how beautiful I was. Like an idiot, I believe, and soon he had me selling my body to dirty old men. " Goldie choked back a sob and continued. "Soon, I go pregnant, and I didn't know who the father was. I hid the pregnancy from Stackz, and I gave birth in an alley. Someone found me and rushed me to a hospital. I gave you up not because I didn't love you, but because I didn't want you exposed to this lifestyle. I wanted better for you." Derek felt tears forming in his eyes. He went to embrace his mother.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" a voice yelled, Stackz was standing at the top of the stairs. He was furious.

"Get out of here! Now!" Goldie yelled. Stackz reached for his gun and pointed at Derek and Dahlia. Goldie wrestled him to the floor, trying to take the gun from him. Stackz hit her in the face with the butt of the gun to knock her off him, and shot her twice in the face. Dahlia, Danny, and Derek stared in horror. Stackz pointed the gun at the three of them.

"Get up against the wall!" he ordered. They did as they were told.

"You got a lot of balls, kid" he said to Derek "You fuck my top breadwinner for free, and you knocked her up. And you really thought you were going to take her away from me."

"A sick bastard like you doesn't deserve to be her father!" Derek spat. " You're going to pay for what you did to her."

"Look at Captain Save-a-Ho here, talking tough. Nothing is going to happen to me. Tonight, all of you are going to be dead, and I will still be making money. Why? Because I'm Stackz, bitch!" Stackz spat, delivering a kidney punch to Derek's stomach. Derek crumpled to the floor.

"Derek!" Dahlia cried. Stackz laughed.

"But I don't blame you though. She has some good pussy. I could see why you wanted her." he taunted.

"You're sick!" Dahlia shouted.

"But don't you know that you can't make a ho into a housewife? But don't worry, you two will be together real soon." he turned to Dahlia "By the way, there is something you should know before I kill you."

"What?" Dahlia spat.

"AIDS didn't kill your mama. I did." Stackz said.

"You're lying."

"Not bullshittin' you, baby girl. When your mama got sick, she couldn't go on the stroll, which was making me lose money. And if you can't make me any money, you are useless to me. So I gave her a hot shot." he sneered.

"You injected her with _battery acid?_" Dahlia was enraged.

"But don't worry, you will be reunited with her soon enough." Stackz said as he cocked the gun and pointed it at them. "Night, night, bitches." Derek aand Dahlia hold each other close, their eyes shut, awaiting their deaths. Suddenly the door burst open.

"POLICE! Drop your weapon!" the officer shouted. Stackz was surrounded. He did as he. ordered, and was taken into custody. Derek, Danny, and Dahlia were led outside, where Derek's parents were waiting. Sherry and Charles rushed to embrace them, crying.

Sherry turned to Dahlia. "I just want you to know, that Derek told us everything, and we don't love you any less. We still want you to be a part of our family." she said tearfully. Dahlia embraced her again. Another officer came over to them and handed Dahlia to Sherry. Sherry leaned closer to Dahlia. "Charles and I are going to adopt her." Dahlia smiled, knowing she will be close to Zara, and that Zara will be in a loving environment.

"Come on. Let's go home." Charles said.

***SIX MONTHS LATER***

Because of the overwhelming evidence against him, and Dahlia's testimony, Stackz was convicted on 87 counts of abuse, rape, and child endangerment. He was also convicted of running a prostitution ring, drug posession, and the murders of Brooke Moore and Candice James (Candy). The judge showed no mercy and sentenced him to 125 years in prison. The judge actually told him that if it was in his power, he would have him shipped to the States and have his ass fried in the electric chair. Dahlia was finally at peace knowing that Stackz would never be able to harm her, or anyone else, ever again. She was also eight months pregnant.

Later, at the Haig residence, they Haigs threw a party to celebrate. Derek stood up and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Everyone, there is something I need to say. Dahlia, can you come here please?" Dahlia walked over to Derek. Derek grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. His mother started to cry tears of joy.

"Dahlia, this past year has been the best of my life. You were the only girl to ever give me a chance. I didn't think I deserved someone like you. You are amazing. You are beautiful, inside and out, and all that you have went through had made you stronger, because you didn't let it break you. I love you with all my heart, and I love the little girl that you are carrying. I promise to protect you both, and I will never leave your side. Dahlia Rose Moore, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and be my wife?" Derek said. Dahila felt her heart swell. Derek was the first man she ever loved. He loved and accepted her despite her past. He saved her life, and was the father of her daughter. She wanted more than anything to be his wife. She looked deep into Derek's green eyes, with tears filling hers.

"Yes, Derek, I will." All the guests applauded as Derek slipped the ring on Dahlia's finger, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." Derek said, looking into Dahlia's eyes.

"I love you too."

**NEXT: The final chapter: Dahlia and Derek's wedding**

**Stay tuned! Please review!**


	19. Chapter seventeen

*****ONE MONTH LATER*****

"DEREK!" Dahlia shrieked. She was looking down at the floor, and saw that she was standing in a puddle. Derek bolted into the kitchen.

"Dahlia, what is it?" he asked, and then he saw it.

"I think it's time." Dahlia replied in a panic. And then she felt a sharp pain. Her contractions were like 20 minutes apart now. Derek called an ambulance and went to alert his parents.

"Mom, Dad, you need to come into the kitchen. Dahlia's water broke!" he said. Sherry and Charles immediately rushed to the kitchen, followed by Amanda. Sherry and Derek held Dahlia's hands, and were keeping her calm. Dahlia was excited that the baby was coming, but was also scared. She was only 17, and was scared she would not be a good parent to her daughter. It was one of those moments where she wished her mother was by her side, and Candy too. But she knew they were there in spirit. Suddenly, the ambulance arrived, aand Dahlia was rushed to the hosptial. When she became fully dialated, it was time for her to push. The pain was unbearable.

"I can't do this." she sobbed. "I can't"

"Yes you can, baby. You can do this. Just one more push, and we can see our little girl." Derek said, kissing Dahlia's hand. For a moment, she looked lovingly into his eyes. She was so thankful for him. After one last push, and a long, drawn out scream, a baby's cries could be heard.

"Congratualtions, Miss Moore. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." the nurse said while handing the infant to Dahlia, who cried tears of joy. The baby was of a tan complexion, and had Dahlia's black curls. For a moment, the child opened her eyes, and Dahlia could see that they were green, like Derek's. Derek looked at his daughter, with tears in his eyes.

"She's so beautiful." he said. He leaned down and kissed Dahlia on the forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." replied Dahlia.

"What should we name her?" Derek asked. Dahlia looked back down at their daughter and smiled.

"Candace Brooke Haig." she said. Derek smiled.

"I think you mother would approve." he said. Dahlia could see the sadness in Derek's eyes.

"And I know your mother would be so proud if she were here. I'm so sorry you had to meet her like that." said Dahlia. Derek kissed her.

"I'm sorry, too. But I'm glad that I found her. And I'm glad that I found you." he replied.

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

It was Dahlia and Derek's wedding day. The first day in the start of their new life together. As planned, it was a summer beach wedding, and all of their loved ones were there. Anya, Mia, and Chante , and the rest of the Degrassi Power Squad were bridemaids, and Amanda was the Maid of Honor. Danny was Derek's Best Man, and Peter, Sav, Riley, the rest of the Degrassi football team were groomsmen. Derek's cousin James was the ringbearer, and baby Candace was the flower girl. Soon, "The Wedding March" began, and everyone stood up. Dahlia was a vision in a flowy, strapless white gown. Her hair was in long curls, complimented by a single white flower. She was beautiful and glowing. Derek's eyes filled with tears as he watched Dahlia being walked down the aisle by his father, his heart overwhelmed with the love he had for her. When Dahlia made it to the altar, Derek wanted nothing more than to embrace her and kiss her, but he knew it wasn't time.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began "we are here to join in holy matrimony, this man, and this woman..."Sherry could not help but cry tears of joy, and Charles looked on proudly. They were happy to see that their son had found love, and had his own family. And they adored their granddaughter. It was now time for the vows.

"Derek, do you take Dahlia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. To love, honor, and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Derek looked deep into Dahlia's eyes. "I do." The priest asked Dahlia the same question, to which she replied, "I do." The rings were exchanged, and of course no one objected to the wedding (Holly J wasn't invited).

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The guests applauded as Derek embraced Dahlia and kissed her with all the passion that he had in him. He was now married to the love of his life and the mother of his child. Derek grabbed Candace and embraced her.

"I promise I will always protect you. Both of you." he said, looking at Dahlia. She smiled lovingly at him. For the first time in her life, she had real love, and a real family. She had finally felt complete...

*****THE END...OR THE BEGINNING?*****

I hoped you enjoyed reading my story. Thank you for all your reviews and support. I might write a sequel. Pm me and tell me what you think


End file.
